


One more night

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Siamo ancora nella sesta stagione e questa è la mia versione della ricerca delle armi del Paradiso! Dean e Sam decidono di fidarsi dell'eccentrico Balthazar che, insieme a Castiel, ha pensato un piano per andare a riprendere quelle armi e fermare i progetti distruttivi di Crowley e Raphael. Nel frattempo, però, Lucifer continua a divertirsi a mettere il sospetto nelle menti di tutti e a creare confusione. Cosa ne verrà fuori?





	

**One more night**

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Now you’re stuck on my body, stuck on my body, like a tattoo_

_And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I’ll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I’ll only stay with you one more night._

_(“One more night” – Maroon 5)_

La spedizione di Dean, Sam e Balthazar sembrava essere riuscita perfettamente. I tre avevano scoperto il nascondiglio dove i mostri tenevano le ragazze e le avevano liberate, eliminando le creature malefiche. Adesso stavano tornando a casa sull’Impala e Dean sembrava molto soddisfatto, mentre Balthazar, nel sedile posteriore, era insolitamente cupo e silenzioso.

“Ehi, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, Balthazar?” fece ad un certo punto Dean rivolgendosi all’Angelo. “Non ti si sente e invece, di solito, non fai che blaterare stronzate. Che ti prende? Forse ha ragione Lucifer e sei perso per il mio fratellino?”

A quelle parole, Sam trasalì, mentre Balthazar ostentò un’altera indifferenza.

“Non starai davvero a sentire le cazzate che dice il Diavolo, spero. In realtà stavo solo pensando, cosa che, a quanto pare, voi ragazzi non fate mai” rispose, infastidito. “E’ stato tutto troppo facile: abbiamo sconfitto i mostri e salvato le ragazze e Raphael non si è visto. Non vorrei che avesse subodorato l’inganno e avesse invece seguito Castiel…”

“A volte le cose possono anche andare bene, no?” iniziò a dire Dean, ma il fratello lo interruppe con un’esclamazione improvvisa.

“Attento, Dean, guarda la strada!”

Una donna di colore, alta ed elegante, era apparsa davanti all’Impala e la visione costrinse Dean a una sterzata brusca e a una decisa frenata. L’auto sbandò, ma il giovane riuscì a non perderne il controllo e a guidarla verso una piazzola ghiaiosa, dove poté fermarsi senza danno per alcuno.

“State tutti bene? Ma… da dove accidenti è uscita quella?” brontolò Dean, riprendendo fiato.

“Eri distratto, stavi parlando con Balthazar.”

“Parlavo, è vero, ma non avevo perso d’occhio la strada e ti giuro che, due secondi prima, quella donna non c’era!”

“Ma… dov’è finita, adesso?” domandò Sam con stupore.

“Non era una donna: è Raphael nel suo nuovo tramite” chiarì Balthazar, cupo. “Ricordate che gli avevo distrutto l’altro, no?”

“Beh, devo ammettere che questo è molto più attraente e…”

“Fate silenzio una buona volta!” esclamò spazientito l’Angelo. “Eccolo che arriva, lasciateci parlare me e non vi farà niente.”

Balthazar uscì dall’auto e si diresse deciso verso l’Arcangelo, che adesso camminava verso l’Impala.

“Devo ammettere che così sei molto più gradevole alla vista, Raphael, peccato però che l’apparenza inganni” esordì beffardo l’Angelo.

“Non sono venuto qui per sentire le tue insulse chiacchiere, Balthazar” replicò l’Arcangelo. “Consegnami subito le armi, se non vuoi che riduca i tuoi amici in brandelli infinitesimali.”

“Loro non sono amici miei e comunque non c’entrano niente in questa storia, non sanno niente delle armi e devono starne fuori” Balthazar ostentava indifferenza nei confronti di Sam e Dean per non regalare alcun vantaggio a Raphael.

“Infatti sei tu che devi consegnarmele” ribadì Raphael.

“Oh, sì… beh, peccato che non le abbia più con me. Una vera disdetta, non trovi?”

“Non sei affatto spiritoso. Dammi le armi subito e forse nessuno si farà del male” insisté l’Arcangelo.

“Che cos’è che ti sfugge esattamente nel concetto di _non le ho più con me_?” fece Balthazar, serafico. “Hai forse problemi all’udito?”

“Dammi immediatamente quelle armi, altrimenti…”

“Altrimenti cosa?” lo interruppe l’Angelo, ponendosi istintivamente tra Raphael e l’Impala.

“Lasciali in pace, Raphael” disse una voce dietro l’Arcangelo. “Balthazar dice la verità: non ha lui le armi perché io sono andato a recuperarle e ora il loro potere è con me.”

“Castiel…” mormorò Dean, sollevato nel vederlo. “Per fortuna ce l’hai fatta!”

“Dovresti consegnarle a me e non a quel debole di Michael… non ha saputo nemmeno eliminare Lucifer!”

“Michael ha fatto quello che era la volontà di Dio. Dio non vuole l’Apocalisse, siete voi fanatici e irresponsabili a volerla” chiarì Castiel. “Vattene, adesso, Raphael. Sei stato sconfitto, ammettilo e abbandona i tuoi propositi di sostituirti a Michael.”

La donna sorrise con aria di scherno.

“Va bene, per adesso me ne vado, ma non crediate di avere vinto così facilmente” disse. “Quei tuoi due amici là e la loro guardia del corpo angelica, nonché traditore, hanno fallito: non hanno liberato tutte le ragazze e i draghi hanno potuto sacrificare una vergine ed evocare Eva. Quando avrò trovato lei, la Madre di tutte le cose, la costringerò a indicarmi la porta del Purgatorio e mi impadronirò di tutte quelle anime: allora vedremo se i tuoi stupidi umani, o le tue insulse armi, o chiunque altro sarà in grado di fermarmi!”

Raphael scomparve dopo queste parole minacciose, lasciando Castiel e gli altri molto turbati.

Dean e Sam scesero dall’Impala e raggiunsero l’amico.

“Diceva davvero quel bastardo? Non siamo riusciti a salvare tutte le ragazze e quei mostri hanno potuto liberare la loro _mamma_?” domandò Dean, scuro in volto.

“Purtroppo sì. Io ero troppo lontano e non ho potuto fermarli, comunque… beh, una notizia buona c’è.”

“Allora diccela, ne abbiamo veramente bisogno!” mormorò Sam, il più avvilito di tutti all’idea di non aver salvato tutte quelle innocenti.

“Ho ucciso Crowley e almeno di lui non dovremo più preoccuparci” rivelò Castiel. “Da adesso in poi, penseremo solo a come fermare Raphael.”

“Hai ucciso il Re dell’Ade?” si stupì Balthazar. “Sei diventato più potente di quanto ricordassi, allora. Hai usato le armi del Paradiso?”

“E’ bastato molto meno: mi sono recato in Scozia dove sono sepolte le sue ossa, le ho prese e le ho bruciate” spiegò l’Angelo.

“E sei sicuro fossero proprio le sue? Quello è un furbacchione, può aver sepolto le ossa di un altro sotto la sua lapide” obiettò Dean.

“Erano le sue” ribadì laconico Castiel. “Perciò non dovete più preoccuparvi per lui. Adesso tornate a casa e pensate a come eliminare Eva, nel frattempo io tornerò in Paradiso per consegnare quelle armi a Michael. Non siate turbati: è vero che non siete riusciti a salvare tutte le giovani vergini e a impedire l’evocazione di Eva, ma adesso Crowley è morto, il nostro unico nemico è Raphael e abbiamo le armi per combatterlo.”

“Volevi dire che _Michael_ avrà le armi per combatterlo, no?” sottolineò Balthazar, con uno sguardo strano.

“Noi siamo l’esercito di Michael, perciò è la stessa cosa” tagliò corto Castiel, prima di scomparire.

“E chi l’ha detto che io volevo far parte dell’esercito di quel pallone gonfiato di Michael?” protestò Dean, risalendo in auto con gli altri. “Combatterò Raphael, certo, ma non per questo sono diventato un _tifoso_ di quell’altro…”

Sam e Balthazar non risposero: l’uno era ancora abbattuto per aver fallito nella liberazione delle ragazze, l’altro sembrava preoccupato per qualcosa di non meglio precisato.

 

Quella sera, tornati a casa di Bobby, Dean, Sam e Balthazar raccontarono la loro giornata e riferirono anche le novità su Raphael, Crowley e il Purgatorio. O meglio, fu Dean a parlare quasi sempre, perché Sam e Balthazar erano ancora piuttosto silenziosi.

“Beh, almeno una buona notizia in mezzo a tutto questo casino c’è: quel figlio di puttana di Crowley è schiattato!” commentò Bobby.

“Magari per me non è poi una notizia tanto buona” fece Lucifer, con un sorrisetto enigmatico. “Dimenticate che avevo dato a lui la supremazia sull’Inferno. Adesso sarò costretto a cercare qualcun altro che lo sostituisca e che non si metta in testa di provare a remarmi contro. E’ una seccatura!”

“Direi che Crowley ti stava già remando contro” replicò Gabriel. Non piaceva nemmeno a lui l’idea che Lucifer dovesse, magari, ritornare all’Inferno per sistemare le cose e scegliere un nuovo successore. “Ma devi proprio pensare a un suo sostituto? Visto che il Paradiso si sta indebolendo per via delle lotte interne, sarebbe meglio se anche nell’Inferno fosse lo stesso, no? Che si scannino pure tra loro, quei demoni, per trovare il successore di Crowley!”

Lucifer fece un ghigno soddisfatto.

“A volte sei così furbo, fratellino, che quasi mi spaventi” disse. “Hai ragione, facciano pure tra sé e, se poi si elimineranno a vicenda, a me che me ne importa? Io ho altro a cui pensare…”

“Insomma, Crowley adesso è fuori gioco e nell’Inferno si scateneranno lotte per il predominio” riassunse in tono pratico Bobby. “Noi dovremo preoccuparci invece di trovare questa Eva e eliminarla prima che la catturi Raphael. Ho capito bene?”

“Direi di sì. Il problema è scoprire come eliminare quella stronza” ribatté Dean.

“Farò delle ricerche nei miei libri, ci sarà pure qualcosa su questa _Madre_. Comunque, è molto tardi e voi ragazzi sarete stanchi. Per adesso andiamocene tutti a dormire e domattina inizieremo le ricerche” propose Bobby.

Dean si stiracchiò, soffocando uno sbadiglio. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto trovare subito quella maledetta Eva e farla a pezzi, ma si rendeva conto che aveva bisogno di riposo per essere lucido e non commettere errori.

“Forse potrei iniziare a cercare qualcosa su Internet” tentò Sam, che non si era ancora perdonato per non aver salvato tutte le giovani rapite.

“Nemmeno per sogno, tu te ne andrai a letto e ti farai una bella dormita” gli intimò Bobby in tono burbero. “Siamo esseri umani, noi, e se non ci riposiamo non saremo in grado di sconfiggere queste creature. Buonanotte a tutti!”

“Dimenticate forse che gli Arcangeli non dormono?” intervenne Gabriel. “Se volete, io e Lucifer possiamo iniziare a spulciare i libri di Bobby mentre voi riposate.”

“Io non ci penso neanche, dev’essere un lavoro noiosissimo” tagliò corto Lucifer, con aria sdegnata.

“Preferisci che Raphael trovi il Purgatorio, s’impadronisca delle anime, sconfigga Michael e venga a cercare _te_ per giocare all’ _Apocalisse parte seconda_?”

“Se la metti così, magari ti darò una mano” cedette il Diavolo, con un sorrisetto divertito. In fondo, gli faceva piacere essere manipolato gentilmente e dolcemente dal suo fratellino…

“Certo che Gabriel sa come prenderlo, eh?” mormorò Dean a Bobby.

Sam, ancora più avvilito di prima, scrollò il capo e salì le scale che portavano al piano di sopra. Dopo le delusioni della giornata, vedere Gabriel d’amore e d’accordo con Lucifer non era proprio la conclusione che gli ci voleva…

“Ma quell’altro Angelo, Balthazar, dove si è cacciato?” domandò Bobby.

“Non hai ancora imparato come fanno questi stronzetti di Angeli? Scompaiono sul più bello e chi s’è visto s’è visto” replicò Dean.

 

Balthazar, però, non era sparito: infatti Sam se lo ritrovò davanti non appena aprì la porta della sua stanza.

“Cosa ci fai tu qui? Pensavo te ne fossi andato chissà dove…”

“Ho tutto il tempo che voglio per andarmene chissà dove. Volevo prima vedere che andasse tutto bene” rispose l’Angelo.

“Beh, non va tutto bene, ma sembra che le cose possano aggiustarsi, in qualche modo. Gabriel è stato così gentile e disponibile da offrirsi di cercare notizie su Eva nei libri di Bobby e…”

“Già, Gabriel… che tesoro” commentò a bassa voce Balthazar, rabbuiandosi di colpo. “Tu stai bene?”

“In che senso?”

“Nel senso che ti stai ancora incolpando per la morte di quelle ragazze. Non è stata colpa di nessuno, Sam, non sapevamo che c’erano altri draghi. Abbiamo fatto il possibile e abbiamo recuperato le armi… ah, e Castiel ha eliminato Crowley. Mi sembra che, alla fine, ai punti abbiamo vinto noi” tentò di rincuorarlo l’Angelo.

“Per te è facile dirlo, a te non importa niente di quelle ragazze e delle loro famiglie, tu te ne freghi degli esseri umani. Per te conta solo che Raphael venga sconfitto e che non ci sia una nuova Apocalisse, per poterti godere la tua vita da egocentrico per il resto dell’eternità” reagì Sam, innervosito.

Balthazar sembrò molto colpito da quelle parole astiose ma, come sempre, dissimulò la sua delusione.

“Va bene, se la metti così allora fai quello che vuoi. Sono stato tanto sciocco da cercare di tirarti su il morale ma, a quanto pare, preferisci crogiolarti nell’autocommiserazione. Oppure speravi che venisse Gabriel a consolarti? Beh, te lo puoi scordare” adesso anche il tono di Balthazar si era fatto ostile. “Questo si ottiene quando si cerca di aiutare gli umani… siete proprio degli esseri meschini, non capisco come faccia Castiel ad essersi affezionato a voi!”

“Aspetta, io… senti, sono stato uno stronzo, è vero, non dovevo risponderti così” mormorò Sam, già pentito delle sue parole dure. “E’ stata una brutta giornata e sono stanco, tu cercavi solo di essere gentile, mi dispiace.”

“Sì, e me ne sono già pentito.”

“Senti, non te l’ho detto oggi perché non ce n’è stato il tempo, ma…” continuò Sam, avvicinandosi all’Angelo imbronciato, “è stato davvero un bel gesto, il tuo, quando sei sceso dall’Impala per affrontare Raphael. Poteva essere pericoloso, ma tu ci hai protetto.”

“Ah, l’ho sempre detto che sono sottovalutato” ribatté ironico Balthazar. “Cosa ti aspettavi? Sono scappato dal Paradiso, è vero, ma non sono l’ultimo dei vigliacchi. Se non te lo ricordi, sono stato per secoli un soldato dell’esercito celeste… soltanto che poi ho deciso per il _pensionamento anticipato_ , tutto qui.”

“Tu vuoi soltanto fingere di non provare sentimenti e di non interessarti a niente e a nessuno” riprese Sam, sempre più vicino. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa volesse fare, quella era stata una giornata così densa di avvenimenti, con la liberazione di alcune ragazze e la perdita di altre, l’evocazione di Eva, la morte di Crowley, il recupero delle armi… e lui adesso si sentiva strano, molto strano e incredibilmente solo e vuoto. “Raphael è un Arcangelo, è molto più potente di te e tu non avresti potuto fare nulla contro di lui, ma sei andato lo stesso ad affrontarlo per proteggere noi.”

 _O forse per proteggere… me?_ , pensò Sam. Quella possibilità lo turbava in un modo del tutto singolare…

“Sapevo benissimo che Castiel sarebbe arrivato da un momento all’altro, era quello il nostro piano” minimizzò Balthazar. “Dovevo solo prendere tempo per permettergli di arrivare.”

“Comunque sia andata, volevo ringraziarti.”

“Bene, ora lo hai fatto. Prego, non c’è di che” tagliò corto Balthazar. Cercava di mostrarsi indifferente, ma ci riuscì un po’ meno quando Sam lo afferrò con tanta foga da sollevarlo da terra e lo baciò con passione, spingendolo contro il muro della stanza.

In realtà, nemmeno Sam si rendeva del tutto conto di ciò che stava facendo. In lui agivano la frustrazione nel vedere l’affetto tra Gabriel e Lucifer, la tristezza per la terribile sorte delle giovani sacrificate a Eva e la solitudine che provava. Non aveva avuto intenzione di stringere e baciare Balthazar, non sapeva neppure come avrebbe reagito l’Angelo, ma era stata una mossa non calcolata e adesso… adesso non riusciva a staccarsi da lui. Si sentiva bene, purificato e in pace, come se tutte le angosce che lo tormentavano fossero scomparse.

Sam non sapeva che questo era l’effetto che facevano gli Angeli… magari, forse, Dean avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo meglio!

Tenendo Balthazar tra le braccia, lo depose sul letto e si mise su di lui sempre baciandolo e accarezzandolo ovunque, perdendosi nella beatitudine e nella pace che provava a contatto con quell’energia angelica. Senza quasi accorgersi di ciò che faceva, si spogliò e spogliò l’Angelo, senza mai staccarsene, anelando quella fresca purezza che poteva assorbire da lui.

E Balthazar? Se era rimasto spiazzato in un primo momento, anche lui si era ben presto perduto in qualcosa che non aveva mai conosciuto e di cui, nonostante la sua spregiudicatezza, non aveva mai avuto esperienza. Sentirsi travolto e vinto da quel ragazzo grande e grosso, completamente conquistato e dominato da un semplice umano che lui avrebbe potuto disintegrare solo schioccando le dita… beh, era qualcosa di immenso. Sam aveva ragione, lui non era abituato a provare sentimenti, come tutti gli Angeli, del resto… però adesso era sulla Terra da un po’ e aveva iniziato a sentire uno strano e nuovo trasporto nei confronti del ragazzone troppo cresciuto. Aveva fatto cose che non si sarebbe mai nemmeno sognato, soltanto perché quando gli era accanto non riusciva ad essere del tutto distaccato e adesso… adesso lo lasciava impadronirsi di tutto ciò che poteva, gli donava non solo la totalità del suo tramite ma anche l’energia della sua essenza angelica. Provava un singolare e perverso piacere nel sentirsi così minuto e fragile in confronto a Sam, completamente dominato e posseduto da lui, scegliendo in piena libertà di farsi soggiogare da chi avrebbe potuto spazzare via in un secondo…

Ma non era solo quello.

Balthazar lo capì solo alla fine, quando Sam, esausto e appagato, si addormentò sempre stringendolo tra quelle braccia possenti… e lui sentì il bisogno di offrirgli ancora qualcosa, il conforto e la dolcezza di farlo riposare avvolto nelle sue ali perché dormisse nella serena pace angelica.

Non l’avrebbe fatto per nessun altro, mai.

_Sono proprio uno sciocco… ho donato a questo misero umano qualcosa che non avrei mai permesso ad alcuno nemmeno di sfiorare e lui… e lui in realtà nemmeno mi vuole, magari per tutto il tempo ha pensato a Gabriel! Ma la cosa grave è che non mi interessa a chi pensi, non mi interessa quanto di me ho perso perché… perché lui non è un umano qualsiasi, lui è Sammy e se solo mi volesse veramente io potrei… per lui potrei…_

Balthazar non volle nemmeno pensare a ciò che avrebbe potuto fare per Sam… per _Sammy_ … se solo lo avesse voluto.

Per quella notte era già abbastanza.

 

Nel frattempo, Dean si era avviato verso la camera che divideva col fratello e si era molto stupito trovando la porta chiusa, ma poi aveva sentito le parole che provenivano da quella stanza, parole prima, poi solo gemiti e sospiri e aveva pensato bene di allontanarsi alla svelta.

Era ritornato nel cucinotto di Bobby a prendersi una birra, si era incamminato verso il soggiorno e aveva riso tra sé.

“Ebbene, stanotte si dorme sul divano” si era detto. “Ma va bene così, Sammy aveva bisogno di qualcuno accanto e… beh, quel Balthazar a me sembra soltanto uno stronzetto borioso, ma magari è proprio quello che ci vuole per Sam. E, in tutti i casi, così Lucifer non potrà più divertirsi a tormentarlo per via di Gabriel. Sì, alla fine la giornata non è andata così male!”

Finì la birra, si distese sul divano e si addormentò soddisfatto.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
